<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angels by BlueBerrystars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660503">Fallen Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBerrystars/pseuds/BlueBerrystars'>BlueBerrystars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBerrystars/pseuds/BlueBerrystars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there are monsters that can corrupt people who have powers and make the corrupt attack other people. Some people didn't have any powers so the government made a group of people to protect the weak and to kill off the corruption, they were called the angels, while some people think that they don't need protection and thought it was not moral to kill them off because they used to be humans. they're called the devils.</p><p>This is just an info book about the world in my OCS. These OCS are on my Instagram @RosyGoldie There might be short stories and one-shots. I'm not good at writing. I made this book and Wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a world that I made for my OCS that goes through real-world problems. I'm very bad at writing and prefer drawing more but I really want to sure how my world works.</p>
<p>I'll start adding parts when I have the time since I still have school still.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N<br/>It's history for now I haven't decided to fully say the history</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How the terms Angel and Devil came about</p><p>In a world where there are monsters that can corrupt people who have powers and make the corrupt attack other people. Some people didn't have any powers so the government made a group of people to protect the weak and to kill off the corruption, they were called the angels, while some people think that they don't need protection and thought it was not moral to kill them off because they used to be humans. they're called the devils.</p><p>The beginning of a war</p><p>It's been years since the system was created, some angels used their power for fear and killed tons of devils. The main evil devils that caused destruction were mostly killed off. But Some angels killed off family members of devils, even the innocents who did nothing wrong. So the kids of devils grew up in fear thinking that angels were bad and were killing people for no reason. So the devils protected themselves by killing more angels. While the angels were still killing off monsters but now most of the devil population too, each side thought the others were bad, as a civil war came up, society has split up.</p><p>The fear</p><p>Now everyone lives in fear and all schools now must train students on how to protect themselves. The angel economy was going up fast while the devils were failing. The term devil was now used as a word to insult someone. The devil economy is slowly declining, they have to steal stuff to survive and have to hide from the angels by going into their society by hiding and waiting to win the war. The devils only knew how to cause destruction and were called villains now. While the angels were now "heroes" in society and were now "making the world a better place".</p><p>The present</p><p>All of the devil's beliefs were thrown out, in the past few years, the devils now want equality and no poverty. Most devils lived in poor living conditions and now live in fear because of the war. The angels still think all devils are bad because of how many criminals were devils and most people that are corrupted are devils. The angels have teaches kids that all devils are bad and should attack them no matter what they were doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Types of magic and ranckings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Defence<br/>This class can protect themselves using any type of way to protect and can attack but they're weak.</p><p>Offence<br/>This class attacks using aim and other ways to fight but their defence is very bad.</p><p>Mix<br/>This class has 2 or more classes or powers mixed. e.p the person has fire and ice powers. This class is uncommon.</p><p>Physical<br/>This class is when a person can change an object to their body or heal people</p><p>Mental<br/>It deals with powers that can change someone's emotion or can mind control. It deals with the brain or can cancel the powers. This class is rare</p><p>Unknown<br/>This class is super rare. They don't fit in any classes. It's said that it's a mutation of powers. This class is super rare and there's only one count of it.</p><p> </p><p>Devil tier list(criminal kinds)</p><p>F <br/>Beginner devils that are no powerful yet or are just weak</p><p>D<br/>Novice these devils are a bit more dangerous but are not on the police first kill list.</p><p>C<br/>Mediocre devils can kill citizens easily but have trouble killing novice angels.</p><p>A<br/>devils can kill Novice angels with no trouble; they are close to the S tier but have a hard time with the mediocre angels,</p><p>S <br/>Strong and powerful and can pack a punch but not strong enough to kill the strongest angels. But they can kill mediocre angels easily.</p><p>SS<br/>The strongest and are very powerful, causing the most pain than any class these devils are wanted the most. They are very rare because this class can kill some of the strongest angels.</p><p> </p><p>Angel tier list(hero kind)</p><p> </p><p>F<br/>Angels who just started out saving and protecting people or they are students who are training to be angels.</p><p>D <br/>Novice these Angels who are sidekicks to other angels who only help out.</p><p>C<br/>Mediocre they are common angels who are backups to stronger angels.</p><p>A<br/>These angels are called out more for saving lives and rescue missions.</p><p>S<br/>These angels are allowed to kill corruption monsters. These angels are also skilled in rescue missions.</p><p>SS<br/>The strongest and are most powerful.SS tier angels saved to most lives and killed the most monsters</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whats corruption?</p><p>-It can infect people and make the host zombie-like.</p><p>-Its main host are humans because of there magic</p><p>-It corrupts the person and makes them do their bidding and suck the magic out of them.</p><p>-It destroys cities</p><p>-It slowly kills the host</p><p>-corruption is sometimes mindless and attacks anyone with magic.</p><p>-It's really infectious</p><p>-there mostly made of black goo</p><p>-most of them are mindless</p><p> </p><p>Types of corruption</p><p> </p><p>The common ones</p><p>They're very common and are in the streets daily and are the most mindless.</p><p>The spitters</p><p>They spit corruption everywhere, they're kinda rare and there very dangerous</p><p>The giants</p><p>There Very rare and are huge. They cause deviation in cities and destroy tons of homes.</p><p>The planers</p><p>There Super rare and are super dangerous. They know what there doing and are smarter than the common corruptions. They're mostly the host's alter ego.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the G.L.A and G.M.A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What's the G.L.A</p><p>The G.L.A (Government assassination squad) Is a group that keeps tons of governmental and criminal secrets. This agency hunts down criminals, kills corruption and investigates areas that cannot be seen by the public eye while on secret missions. They protect people and doing hard missions. These missions consist of assassinations, getting very important info and dealing with class A, S and SS devils. <br/>These people are all class A, S and SS angels. You don't have to be in this agency to be a high-class angel, most angels don't even join it. The agency teams people in squads of 4 or 3 depending on the strength of the team.</p><p>Rules</p><p>They must wear a mask while on secret missions. Each group has a captain and people must obey their orders. These people all must have code names and are not allowed to mention their real names while on a secret mission. Most people don't even mess with this agency and are afraid of the people that are in it. This agency is also all around the world like G.M.A. To join you must pass a really hard test. Each squad has a team name, they're named after a number while code names are related to a category. For example, the team code names will be related to flowers like lily or cherry. Then the team will be called team (any number) flower. The G.S.A also deals with the dead bodies of the corrupted people.</p><p>G.M.A</p><p>What's the G.M.A</p><p>The G.M.A(Government mini assassins) Is an organization that's like the G.L.A but they deal with assassinations smaller corruption and criminals. They sometimes work with the G.L.A with harder missions. Most of the people in the G.M.A have weaker powers, some have stronger ones but it's rare. These people are most likely G.L.A I'm training and are trained by the captain of the team who is in the G.L.A</p><p>What they do</p><p>They deal with corrupt people like The G.L.A. Most of the members are orphans who don't have homes. These orphans can decide to join G.M.A if they want. They are mostly kids and are sent to war when they were 14.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. messangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What are messengers</p><p>people who send mail to angels and devils.<br/>Their uniforms change depending on t side they are on.</p><p>Why are they important</p><p>You may think there just mailmen or women, but they're not, they only send mail to angels and devils. They send top secret info and packages sometimes they even send out messages between factions. It's illegal to hurt them or even attack them even if they're in another faction. They all have wings to travel faster and be more noticeable for factions not to attack them.</p><p>Devil messenger uniform</p><p>White vest with any colour undershirt. Black pants and brown boots with a black hat that has a picture of an envelope </p><p>Angel messenger uniform</p><p>Brown vest with any colour undershirt. Black pants and brown boots with a brown hat that has a picture of an envelope</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A devils life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is about my oc felicity normal day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity POV.</p><p>I was doing my daily rounds of delivery's when I got randomly attacked by an angel. I was clearly wearing my uniform and even looked like a mailman but I was mistaken as an enemy. I was starting to get used to it by now and just wanted to go home, so I used my trusty gun to protect myself. It ended up me having scratches and bruises and a very apologetic angel who clearly didn't want to be fired. I just said that it was no problem but be more careful next time.</p><p>I finally finished my rounds and earned enough money to buy me and my mom food. It will at least last us a week. As I was beginning to fly to my district, I saw a girl who needed shelter, she had no shoes on and had no parent in sight, she clearly had no home and nowhere to go. I remembered that tonight was gonna be freezing. I ended up inviting her to my home, the girl was really nice and tanked me profusely about letting her stay for the night. My mom loved company and tried to make her stay as comfortable as she can even though our house barely had food and water. I only made enough money to buy food for 2 people. But I gave the girl some of my food since I was kinda used to not getting any food. The girl is about 10 years old and needed it more than me. I was just lucky to get a job and got enough money for a house. When the sun was setting I let the girl in my bed. It was small and only had one pillow and a blanket. As she slept I was thinking what my day be like tomorrow. My job was already dangerous and I had the possibility to die I persevered through. I'm slowly losing hope how long my mom and I can last with just my one job.</p><p>When I was 10 my dad was sent to war. He never came back and my mom fell sick and I had to skip school to take care of her. I missed my dad and I missed how he always laughed even though we were poor. He never gave up hope and said that he'll get a better job and give me all the toys I wanted. Oh, how naive I was when I was 10. Now I'm 19 still living with my sick mom trying to take care of her, with my one messenger job. I have to have hope that my mom will get better and have enough money to move to a better place.</p><p>I don't blame the angels at all for my dad's death. We were all blinded by fear and our beliefs. Oh, how I wish we all can live in harmony and we don't have to fear death every day.</p><p>The next day I was really close to being corrupted today but thanks to a guy who wore an orange scarf I wasn't corrupted. I realized he was a commander with his white cloak and all. He was very kind to me who was a devil. He could've let me get corrupted. I asked him why he saved a devil. He said, " where all people in some way. Even if wherein different factions where all still people.". He said he had kids that are almost the same age as me and that he was barely a father figure in the family and was trying to make up for it. I guess we all have different story's some are more tragic and some are happy. He asked me why I questioned his help. I just replayed that I've meet angels who saw me in trouble and left me to die. I don't trust them anymore and don't want factions to exist anymore. He just smiled and laughed at me and said "there are tons of rotten apples no matter what faction. But I shall respect your opinion".</p><p>I never had this much kindness from a stranger before especially from a commander. I always get glares when I'm delivering messages to angels. They all think I'm evil and will kill all angels. like I have the power to do that. My powers are just the ability to fly. When I was bandaging my injuries, the man started to talk about his children. He had 4 kids and they were all different from each other. 2 of them were commanders while 1 was a captain of a team and the youngest was training to be in the G.L.E. His oldest was a joker and loved to bug the second oldest a lot. She's the strongest of them all and can get serious when she wants to. The second oldest was very strict and serious. She still loved her siblings and will do anything for them. The second youngest was brave and strong. The man said that he was most proud of the second youngest because he was brave enough to stand up to him and tell him about his real gender. The youngest was a happy and go-lucky kid who looked up to the second youngest the most. She always looked at his training and focused a lot on her strength.</p><p>As the man talked about his kids he finally finished talking about them. Then he said that I should enjoy my teen years before it's too late, then he left. After that, I was thinking about my dad on how his life was cut short.</p><p>When I got home I just passed out on my bed and dreamed about the nice man I meet. When I woke up I remembered that it was the day I finally take a break from my job. Everything was so stressful and tiring that I went straight back to bed, for the first time in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow, thanks brain for inspiring me at 2:00 am in the morning. I'm not a good writer so please be gentle with criticism.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>